Conventionally, as an arc welding robot, one having a wire feeder disposed at a rear portion of a forearm is known, where a welding wire guided from behind the arc welding robot is disposed to pass through the wire feeder in a forward-backward direction and is fed by the wire feeder to a welding torch attached at a tip of the forearm.